Spider (Moonmoon)
S P I D E R This character belongs to Moonmoonfoxwolf, with edits by Verglas. Do not steal / edit / use her without permission from one of us first please and thank you. Coding by AvalonCat. Overview of character here (mainly history) A P P E A R A N C E Long legs, beady black eyes and dusty brownish-yellow scales, one may pass this dragoness as any normal HiveWing, selling honey drops in Jewel Hive, nervously twitching as if horrified something may happen to her when she least expects it. You'd notice at the very least her sandy yellow scales running down her body, mixing in with the jet-black scales of her neck and down to the very end of her tail. To most, her physical appearance isn't anything out of the ordinary, there's nothing really "sparking" about her at the slightest, this making her stand out slightly in a crowd of shimmering dragons. Then again, your typical HiveWing doesn't really act in the way she does, her wings, clear white tinged the a light gold at the tips, seem kind of vibrant and more of something that shows off more than her scales, tend to fidget and buzz softly if one listens carefully. There's the build that really displays something about her, being thin and wiry like an underfed cat and yet long slinky and tall, a whip-thin tail with a little barb-like tip that is stalked by thinly built spines of black, a similar hue to her stripes rippling and intervening between scales upon her body. Slender horns a ritch ebony stick from the back of her head and seem to spread down to the top of her head, a sleek and, to one, a lovely color, just like it did for her horns upon the back of her head, a short, softly curved horn in the center of her head gleams with the identical hue. Only the curious of dragons would notice the dark scales, running in between her mainscales and pale yellow underbelly, like a river, separating the two lands, they remain a much darker hue of brown-yellow than her mainscales, then you may notice... her slender yet long legs. These, unlike the rest of her body are a darker hue to her mainscales and yet still stand noticeable, rippling in large scales down her legs to the tip of her talons, which in case of the claws themselves and as black as night itself and yet a gentle and softly curved, pitting no actual threat. Looking up, near her shoulders, one may notice black scales fading at the bottom to a dusty hue similar to that of the rest of her leg, running down the backs, although it's usually only seeming to be the observant ones to write down this observation. As the scales trail upwards to the base of her wings, the dark dusty brown of her scales fade, seem to chip of like old paint and soon disappear completely, to be replaced with pure darkness, running up to the ends of each wing, both upper and lower, yet there still remains the wing talons two studding the top, abnormally large wings, these, an identical hue to the talons upon the ends of her paws. If you were to ask for the dragoness's name, you'd get a heavily stammered response of "Spider." P E R S O N A L I T Y Text here S K I L L S *Text here H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A *Text here G A L L E R Y 16ADE62E-2122-4EDB-9A40-1DEC9BEF845D.png|base by Joy Ang, colored by Piggy Spider Head.png|base by AprilSilverWolf, colored by Moonmoon 31C37FFB-5CF8-4015-99A8-9F23CA086C03.png|lacey, infobox R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Merchant) Category:Content (Moonmoonfoxwolf)